Kamen Rider Rishi
by smittsmitt
Summary: There are people or things who wish harm onto one another. These people can become Seikion living weapons. But by fate or some other work Leon Akauri with the help of Kei Harada and Jiro It. Becomes Kamen Rider Rishi to defend the innocent and their dreams!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A Golden Start!**

"Come on, come on! We need to hurry up, Jiro! We're forty minutes late, so we only have our spot to sell for an hour!". A girl adorned in a metal worker apron goggles brown hair tied in abun a white shirt with oil stains and dusty jeans and boots yelled at the person behind her. Dragging behind her were two metal wagons filled to the brim with random looking machine parts and tools. Panting behind her was a man struggling to keep up. "I'm co- I'm coming Kei I promise just it's so early and so heavy!". The man has a graphic white and red t-shirt, black pants, and hair is drenched with sweat as he also drags two metal wagons. "Stop complaining! Double time, double time!" The woman named Kei rushes ahead as Jiro desperately attempts to catch up. The two eventually run to a plaza full of vendors, making way to what should be an empty for them. Only to be greeted at the location full of men and women cheering.

"What on earth is happening here? Did someone put in a good word for us?" Kei tilts her head looking puzzled. A few close by highschoolers chuckle at her. "No one would swarm here for junk sellers. All of us are here for him!" One points and Kai and Jiro see a man jump on a chair. The man had a slim build and soft face, and he wore a gold and black jacket, a black shirt, white pants, and golden shoes. The hair on his head was dyed blond, and his green eyes shone like polished emeralds. "Thank you, thank you! The dazzling Leon is always happy to see his adoring fans!". He smiles and blows a kiss at the crowd. Kei just rolls her eyes at him. "I don't care who he is. He's stolen our spot! Come on, Jiro!". Jiro, who has been sitting on the ground, gets up as Kai pushes and shoves her way through the crowd with her metal wagons. Leon looking at her still smiling, "Hey. hey! There's no need to shove! You must be pretty excited to meet me". He laughs and Kei frowns. "Yeah I'm excited. Excited to kick you out of my selling spot! We rented this spot, so get out!". Leon tilts his head confused "Huh? But the other vendors told me this spot never has anything important going on so... I think I'll stay here and finish my fan meet up." His confused expression fades as Leon goes back to smiling. "No. you're not. Just move it to another empty lot!" Kei's face was getting more upset "We need to sell something today!". Leon strokes his chin and hops down from his chair, passing Kai and looking at the machine parts in her wagons. "How about I autograph a few things it will double. no triple your profits! That way, you can get your money, and I can finish my meet up". He smiles and from the wagon pulls out what almost looks like a key made of black and grey metal, the head of it being an odd 3D rectangle. "Like this junk." He smiles. Kei readies a punch. "That is not junk. All the items in these wagons are very important! Each customer can get only one! You put that back now or..." Kei is cut off as Jiro finally makes way to her and Leon.

The key begins to radiate a golden light, forcing those close by to cover their eyes. After a few seconds of the intense light, it dies down just as quick. The key had changed its appearance; the blade was pure white with gold teeth and the head was a 2D rectangle with what looks like a gold ingot popping out from it. Leon looks at the key just confused, while Kai and Jiro's jaws are dropped. "Well, you got my favorite colors, though a weird way to get a gift. I guess you really are a fan." Leon chuckles. The duo of Kei and Jiro just staring at him. Kei finally opening her mouth, "So many months of random people...only for him of all people to be…. you have to be kidding me." Leon goes back to looking confused. Jiro picks his jaw up and clears his throat "Ah, okay so. We need you to really come back to our workshop, please! This is really important!". Leon yawns and then strokes his chin. "You see, I would love to go with you two. I really would. But I'm very busy modeling and fan meetings so... no." Kei picks herself off the ground and grabs Leon's wrist, causing him to jump a bit. "You're coming with us, like it or not!". Kei starts dragging Leon away through the crowd as he sighs as he takes the responsibility of dragging the four metal wagons.

In a dense foggy forest, there lies a cave not many dare enter. Going down the cave leads to the walls being lined with pipes and various sources of light. Even further brings us to two people. A man who stands a little over six feet tall black: with hair, a red leather jacket, pants, tall black boots, and a white shirt. The other person is a woman with a slender build in a black dress that hides her legs, black gloves, and a smirk appearing on her pointy face. Both stand on a metal balcony looking down at a strange oversized engine made of black and green metals. "It is time for the Seikion Empire power to return" The woman says her smirk grew even larger. The man stretches "You fetch the Emperor, Scythe. I'm going to find the first source of fuel and collect it. Humanity is powerless against us!". Scythe rolls her eyes "I planned on getting him. Don't do anything dumb while I'm gone Fireball." She and Fireball leave the massive room, going down two different halls. Fireball ended up in a room near the base of the engine. "Great world, Endgeine! In the name of the Seikion Empire, show me a target to add to our ranks! And their new power!" He shouts and the Endgeine begins to roar and green light comes from it. Soon, Endgeine produced a photo of a middle-aged man in all black except for a brown cap and jacket. In another slot drops a glowing green tube with a black metal cap and a knife logo painted on the tube. Fireball grins as his body is encased in black flames and flies out of the cave.

The man from the photo is wandering the streets bumping into people. In those small moments of time, he quickly taking some sort of valuable items off the unsuspecting people. He keeps repeating this until he bumps into Fireball, who grabs the pickpocket and takes him to an alleyway, slamming him against a wall. "Don't hurt me, please!" The pickpocket says, shaking and struggling against his attacker. "I'm not here to hurt you. In fact, I'm here to give you a new job!" Fireball says with a large grin on his face, throwing the pickpocket to the ground. The pickpocket lets out a grunt of pain as he hurries to stand back up. "N-New job? What? Wh-who are you!?". Fireball's left arm engulfs in the black fire, vanishing as fast as it came. His arm now resembles crimson red armour, his hand resembling more of a reptile claw, and a spike below his elbow is covered in small spikes that resemble that of flames. "A job to cause destruction and do as you please! Attack those who you believe to have wronged you!" He punches the wall next to him leaving a molten crater in it."Accept and you can have a fraction of power like this. Maybe even grow stronger and have half as much" Fireball smirks his arm turning back a human arm and he pulls out the green glowing tube. The pickpocket looked at Fireball. "Do what I want huh?". The pickpocket walks closer to Fireball, eyeing the strange tube "All those who take me for granted. All those who get it easy! Give me that power!". Fireball's grin grows more and he slams the tube into the pickpockets chest. The pickpocket's body absorbs the tube into him and his eyes change to green while his body encased in a green light. "GRAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" the pickpocket yells in pain. The light died down after a few seconds, and a mechanical voice proclaiming KNIFE! Where the pickpocket once stood was now a creature: a triangular silver and black chest piece, black iron boots, a head that resembles a hilt with 2 green orbs on the front, and instead of hands were small silver blades with red outlines. "Welcome! New age Seikion! Knife Seikion!" Fireball proclaims letting out a hearty laugh "Now go, go! Slice and dice all you wish!".

The knife Seikion lets out a mechanical roar and charges out of the alleyway. It ends up in the square several minutes after Leon, Kei, and Juro left. Going unnoticed for a few seconds until a close by shopkeep spots the Seikion and screams out, "WHAT ON EARTH, A MONSTER!" The shopkeep stumbles back, only for the Knife Seikion to slash at him,causing the shopkeeper to go flying backwards into a stand and collapsing on top of it. Magazines and newspapers scatter into the air as people start to panic running away as the Knife Seikion chases after a few people. It manages to slash some passer byers, causing them to flying and collapsing on the ground as it roars! The Knife Seikion went to attack a close passerby until a magazine falls on its face. The passerby used this moment to run away as the Knife Seikion swats the magazine off its face. The magazine fell to the ground with a photo of Leon on its cover. The Knife Seikion stared at it let out a loud mechanical roar. "DESTROY!". It pointed one of his blades at a passerby, "Where is he?". The passerby shaking points in the direction Leon went. The Seikion lowers his blade and rushes off in that direction.

Meanwhile on a corner of a not so busy street stands a building with an anvil shaped sign. The sign read "Repair and Smith Shop" with another word, "Harada" crossed out above. Kei drags Leon into the building and finally lets go of him. Leon rubs his wrist "You know, you're a lot stronger than you look. Think you might have even left a mark." Kei heads further back in the store in a rush "Where did we last put it, Jiro!?". Jiro takes a seat after opening a soda. After taking a sip, he responds with "On the left most workbench by the furnace!". Leon scratches his head looking at Jiro. "So... what exactly is she doing and why am I here? Like what's the big deal?". Jiro downs and throws away 2 more cans of soda before answering him. "Okay, so basically, this might sound crazy but Kei was informed first, and I was informed later when I met her by an Oldman. There are things and people who will want to destroy innocent life. But one day we'll meet a person who will unlock the potential of metals to fight against the enemy and save the innocent. And that person is..." Jiro points at Leon. "You." Leon lets out a fake awkward laugh and puts his hand on Jiro's shoulder. "Now that all sounds very important and I'd love to help you guys. I really would, Jeno. Jiro chimes in, "It's Jiro." Leon pats Jiro's shoulder. "Right, right. Jiro. It sounds like you need the police or the military. I'm just way to busy with my career right now for something like this. So I'll see you two around and if you see me at a meetup, maybe come up to me and say a few words. Or not. Later!" Leon begins to head towards the door only for Kei to rush out the back to grab him. At the same time, the door swing open. "Miss Harada! I'm here to pick up Papa's copper pots." A young woman in white and pink walks in. She stares at Leon and Kei as Jiro goes into the back of the shop. The ladies jaw drops, "MISS HARADA, ARE YOU FRIENDS WITH LEON AKAURI!? OR ARE YOU HIS SECRET LOVE! PLEASE AUTOGRAPH SOMETHING OF MINE!" Kei tilts her head looking confused as Leon smiles. "Always willing to sign something for a fan.".He begins to look for a pen as Kei approaches the lady "Hey, Noa, so what's the big deal with this Leon guy?" Noa shakes her head and sighs "Miss Harada, you really have to get out more. That's Leon Akauri, the latest model sensation! He appeared one day in a dazzling show and now he's everywhere! Magazines! A guest in cooking shows! He's even made cameos in films!" Kei shrugs as Leon finally finds a pen and paper, writes his name on it, and gives it to Noa. Jiro comes out of the back carrying five large copper pots.

"They're good as new, Noa". Jiro proclaims as he puts them on the counter. Noa breaks her gaze from the autograph and heads to the counter. "Thank you, Miss Harada and Jiro!" She smiles, struggling to lift the pots. "Hey, would you two mind helping me take these to dad's restaurant? I'll pay you two for a free meal." Kei and Jiro immediately respond with "Yes!". Noa smiles and looks to Leon. "Excuse me, L-Leon sir? Would you like to join us?". Leon, who sat down, pondered for a few moments. "Ah, why not? It's likely all the fans left so I'm free for like an hour or two." He gets back up, stretching. Noa face glows with joy and excitement as Kei grabs the pots off the counter with ease. Noa heads to the door, opening it to let the trio out. Leon headed out first with Kei following behind him "Oh ,Jiro. I found the belt; it's in a case. Grab it to take it with us, will you?" She heads out as Jiro goes and grabs a case from the back. All four making their way down the street as from a rooftop above, the Knife Seikion watches. It then jumps from roof to roof, tailing them.

After a couple of minutes, all four of them end up at a small restaurant in part of a plaza. The restaurant has a few tables and seats, with walls holding paintings of animals from bluejays to squids. The trio of Leon, Jiro, and Kei sat down at a table near a large window. Kei takes a seat and talks with Noa after helping deliver pots to an elderly man in a chef's outfit, presumably Noa's father. "What are they talking about?" Leon says, eyeing the group. Jiro sips from a cup "Kei likes to talk with the customers even after a job is over. Either to try and get another job or just be friendly and get to know some people.".Leon leans back in his chair, stretching and letting out a chuckle. He eyes Jiro "So...how close are you two? Are you just friends or you a little more?". Jiro shakes his head no. "Just friends for about, I wanna say 6 to 7 years? We met due to the Oldman and my want to learn metal work." Jiro finishes his drink putting the cup down. Leon yawns "You keep saying Oldman this, Oldman that. Just who is this mysterious geezer? And if he's done so much and is yours and her teacher, then where the heck is he?" Leon tilts his head. Jiro sighs, hesitating for a bit until he says, "Him and Kei had an argument over something. And he left...we haven't heard anything from him for almost a year now.". Leon closes his eyes. "Arguing with an elder. Then someone leaves. I can vibe with that." _Maybe even relate a bit,_ Leon thought.

In Leon's mind, he thinks back to a foggy night outside a few houses. He's standing under a street light with a yellow suitcase by his side. A deep older voice yells out, "Boy, come back! You're supposed to inherit the Akauri shop! Not chase some foolish modeling dream!". Leon starts running away from the voice as fast as he can, huffing and puffing. "It's not foolish! I'm going to do what I wish and I'll forge my own future!" Leon keeps running and running. His thoughts were interrupted by a sharp sound. "Hey! Mr Dazzling? The waitress wants your order." Kei snapped her fingers in front of Leon. "Huh? Oh, ah. I dozed off, oops." He laughs, rubbing the back of his head. "Whatever's the freshest meat, then make it tempura." The waitress nods and leaves the trio. "What were you dreaming about?" Kei looks at Leon curiously as she says that. "Ah, nothing important anyways. After this meal I'm going to head off. You've made a normal day kind of interesting." Kei sighs "Okay, forcing you to my shop was maybe a bit much. BUT the reason behind it is very important! We've tried to study those keys or get any reaction for almost a year and this is our first sign of progress!" Her eyes glowed in excitement at the thought and work of progress. Jiro chuckles as Leon ponders for a bit. "What does this whole, like, defending innocent life and fighting destruction entail? Like running around as some sort of hero in a manga?" Kei and Jiro looked at each other for about a minute until they both turned to look at Leon both of them nod yes at him. Leon leans further back in his chair almost falling out of it as food is brought to the table "I won't lie to you guys, the idea of being a hero sounds fun. But I need to focus on my career for personal reasons." Kei sighs as Jiro shrugs. Noa makes her way to the three and pulls up a chair as they eat and drink. All three of them proclaim how good their meals are to Noa, and her face lit up like a Christmas tree full of joy "I'm glad you all like it! I had a hand in preparing it!". Leon looks to Noa, "You and your old man are pretty good chefs, it seems. I might have to come back another day."

Nao smile grows bigger and bigger "I'd be so happy to have you as an endorser for our small restaurant! It's my dream for us to become a big name chef duo or have multiple locations!". Leon smiles back at Nao "That's a great dream you have. I hope it becomes a reality. Do you two have dreams you would like to become reality?" Leon curiously looks to Kei and Jiro. Jiro speaking up first. "I'd like to work on some big projects for a city. Maybe even be an artist with my metalwork and be the creator of some big name statues." Kei takes a bite of her meal answers with "I just want to be recognized for my work and for the shop to get more business." Leon finishes his meal then looks at everyone "I wish you all the best of luck on making your dreams a reality." He raises his glass to toast them. The others toast back and finish off the rest of their meals and drinks. Leon stands up in front of the window, stretching, while Noa gets up at the same time "So M-Mr. Leon, will you think about endorsing me and my father?" Leon smiles and nods yes. "A free good meal is a great way to persuade someone." He gives a thumbs up while Kei and Jiro yawn and lean back in their chairs.

Meanwhile the Knife Seikion has made its way to the square and was walking towards the restaurant. It started attacking nearby people, who begin to panic and scream to get away from the monster. A nearby cop tries to stop it only to get slashed and sent flying back. "Huh? What's all the commotion?" Noa says as she looks out of the window. The Knife Seikion stops a few feet outside the restaurant and puts one of its blade appendages on top of the other, letting out a mechanical cry. "You don't deserve such luxury!" It slides the blade on top the other, firing a small flat wide beam of sorts at the restaurant wall. "EVERYONE, GET DOWN!" Noa cries out as Kei and Jiro dive to the ground. Leon, while taken back from the odd creature, stands there. Noa dives on top of him to get him down as the beam collides with the wall, getting shards of glass and wall to rain down on top of her. "N-Noa!" Leon's eyes widen as the girl faints on top of him.

"T-that's one of the beings of destruction!" Jiro lets out as he crawls away from the attacked wall and window. Him and Kei helping to move Leon and the unconscious Noa. Leon sits up against a wall, breathing rapidly and looking at Noa "She protected me. Why on earth would someone be willing to get hurt like that!" Kei grabs the case Jiro brought. "Cause you're an innocent life that didn't do anything wrong! She wanted to protect you from destruction!". Leon stares at the golden ingit key and the case Kei has "Well... I'll have to pay her back by not letting the three of us, this restaurant, and anyone else here get hurt." He grabs the case from Kei, stands up, and runs out the door, opening the case at the same time. Inside the case reveals a dark silver belt with an anvil shaped buckle. The buckle was missing the middle portion, which showed a keyhole like spot in it. Leon grabs the belt out of the case and runs to confront the monster.

The Knife Seikion turns and stares at Leon and with its mechanical voice "There you are, you undeserving dazzling boy! All you have to do is sit in front of a camera and live it easy while others struggle! I'll destroy people like you!" Leon shakes his head. "Tsk tsk tsk. Listen buddy, I didn't get here without effort! The past few years I've had to work hard to forge this dream of mine into reality! And like hell I'll stand back and let things like you destroy people's dreams and life just because your upset!" Leon proclaims as he puts the belt. A hearty voice that comes from the belt buckle proclaims "**FORGE DRIVER!**" Kei and Jiro stare in excitement at Leon. They both yell at him, "Now put your gold key and yell transform!" Leon nods and smiles, putting the gold key in proclaiming, "TRANSFORM!" The golden bar pops open revealing a blueprint of some sort of armour. Leon's body is incase in a glowing gold bar as two large hammers appear striking the gold causing it to shatter.

Leon now stands in a sparkling grey undersuit his legs and arms covered in smooth golden armor with golden bolts around the knees and elbows. A simple full gold chest plate with rounded shoulder areas. The helmet on his head were golden with small black specs in it. The eyes were glowing red from the hammers banging on the helmet to make the eyes. The two hammers then turned flat and fused into the side of the helmet. His mouthplate was silver and was shaped like an anvil. The Forge Driver proclaimed "Gold! The dazzling eye catching warrior!" Leon stretches, getting use to his new form. "As my dazzling light grows! It's your time to fade away!" Leon proclaims and charges at the Knife Seikion. The Knife Seikion fires another slash at Leon, but this time Leon rolls under the slash quickly and springs back up. Leon throws and lands a punch on the Knife Seikion, causing it to stumble back as Leon quickly kicks it side.

Meanwhile back at the Seikion empire cave, Scythe wanders her way into the room that produced the glowing green knife tube. Near where the vial was produced stands a monitor. Scyther stands in front of it and snapped her fingers, causing the monitor turning on to show the fight between the Knife Seikion and Leon. She sighs. "Of course our new age is met with resistance." She pouted as she watches the screen. "And going out to the human's land is all gross and hot. Ugh," Scythe says as she's rubbing the side of her head. "If it's destroyed, I'll go collect its fuel cell." Scythe snaps her fingers again and a chair appears. She sits down to watch the battle unfold.

Back at the fight the Knife Seikion attempts to stab Leon, who blocks the blade with one of his arms, then kicks the monster in its stomach. "You're not so strong now, are you?" Leon says as he gets a few more blows on his opponent. The Knife Seikion rolls on ground being after being kicked away from Leon. It quickly getting up and lets out a mechanical roar. It starts to fire multiple slashes at Leon, who tries to dodge them and managing to do so for some. For the other slashes he gets struck, leaving him open for the Knife Seikion to strike him a few times, which causes him to fall back against a wall. The Seikion lunges at him and tries to stab into Leon's head. Leon quickly rolling away from the attack. Kei running somewhat close to the fight cries out "Rishi! You forgot this!" She throws him a rapier-like handle that was gold and white, and the guard had a keyhole on the bottom of the handle and a sliding switch on its side. "Thanks? And what did you call me?" Leon looks curious at the sword bottom as the Knife seikion attempts to pull his blade arm out the wall. "Rishi! A combination of the word Rich and the word Hoshi! Also, slide the switch up!" Leon nods and slides the switch up, revealing a white rapier blade and point. The Knife Seikion pulls his blade arm out and turns to Leon, only for him to striked in the head by the point of the rapier and falls backwards as Leon lets out a barrage of quick strikes. "I might be able to get used to this! Let's call this bad boy Metallic Majestic!" Leon proclaims as he lands one more blow on the Knife Seikion's head causing it to fall on the ground, slowly kneeling up, huffing and puffing. Kei and Jiro cheer. "Now push the key down and let it come back up real quick!" Kei yells in excitement as Jiro rubs his ears from the yelling. Leon nods, doing as Kei says. The Forge Driver calls out **"GOLDEN FINISH!"** Leon's right leg begins to glow gold as he starts running at the Knife Seikion and jumps into the air and flies towards the monster, leaving a trail of golden sparkles as he makes an impact on the Knife Seikion's chest. It cracks the Seikion's form and leaves a golden boot print on it as it goes flying. The Knife Seikion's body was cracking and green light was exposed. The light kept leaking from its body until the green light turning gold and the Seikion explodes! Leon turns around to face Kei and Jiro giving a thumbs up and chuckling at his victory.

The Pickpocket stares at the sky before fainting quickly. Off his body rolls a no longer glowing cracked fuel cell lands as it lands on the ground. Scythe quickly appears and grabs it. She goes unnoticed and disappears just as fast as she appeared. Scythe sighs as she disappears. Leon walks back to Kei and Jiro and takes the key out of the belt. The armor disappearing in a glow of light. "Alright, that was pretty sick and it felt good." Leon says as he pockets the key and takes the belt off. Jiro eyes Leon "So does this mean you'll stay and help me and Kei?" Leon nods yes as Jiro and Kei high-five. An ambulance drives and parks in front of the restaurant and paramedics quickly hop out and examine Noa and the other bystanders. The trio run towards Noa, who has come to. Her eyes were not open fully "Are you three okay?" Kei nods. "Yeah, we are. Thanks for saving the dazzling child. Jiro and I will come back to try to make repairs to your dad's restaurant free of charge." "And I'll pay for that and damaged goods." Leon says to Noa. She gives a big smile to the trio as she's lifted into the ambulance. A few hours pass as the trio help the remaining restaurant staff clean up the scene. They make their way back to Kei's shop as the sun sets.

As for Scythe and Fireball, they are in a throne room kneeling in front of a humanoid figure obscured by shadows except for a few spots of him glowing green. "I'm sorry, my Emperor. Neither Fireball or I expected humanity to be able to fight back. Especially with overly flashy armour" Fireball growls and stares at the ground as Scythe speaks. A deep smooth voice comes from the shadow and green light "You are forgiven for now. But we must make sure to end this Rishi character before he becomes too large of a threat. Whether by new or old-aged Seikion, Rishi must perish for us to prosper." Scythe and Fireball nod and get up, leaving the Emperor in his light and shadows. Fireball kicks the ground in anger while Scythe sighing as they make their way out of the throne room.

Meanwhile Leon, Jiro, and Kei finally make it back to the shop, yawning and stretching. Jiro gets Leon and Kei a soda and offers one to Leon. "I'm good but thank you. I have to watch what I put in this temple." Kei rolls her eyes. "Okay Mr. Plateful of tempura." Leon laughs. "And I'll be working that off tomorrow morning by walking back home." Kei and Jiro drink their soda as Leon's phone starts ringing. He picks it up and answers "Oh hey, Goichi! How have you been? Huh, me? I hung out with some interesting new pals, to say the least." Leon chuckles a bit. "No, no, I wasn't kidnapped! Calm down, you geezer. They're not bad people and I'll be seeing them more to work on stuff. Really good stuff." Panicked breathing and groans can be heard from the phone "But don't worry! I'm on my way home now so you can relax. I'll even buy you and her coffee tomorrow on the way to the shoot as a gift for your panic attack. I'll make sure it's decaf." Leon hangs up his phone. Kei and Jiro look at Leon. "What was that about?" Kei asks. Leon stretches and hands and hands both Kei and Jiro a card with his name on it and address saying _Pearl Head Co._ "My manager was having a panic attack. So I gotta head out. I'll see you all another day and if you want, drop by and say hi. Just show the front desk that card." Leon smiles at them and they smile back at him. Leon heads out of the Harada Repair and Smith Shop into the night under a starry sky.

Chapter 1 End!

Next Chapter: Snipers, Sisters, And Steel!

Written by: SmittSmitt

Edited by: Chin Chin


	2. Chapter 2 Snipers, Sisters, And Steel

**Chapter 2: Snipers, Sisters, And Steel**

"Up, then down. Up, then down. Up, then down... Man, for being tight about their work schedule, those two take their time on their off days." Leon was tossing his gold ingot key in his hand. "Leon, be at the shop by 10 a.m. You can just skip your morning massage. Leon, be here by 4 p.m. You can go eat at the restaurant by the shore later." Leon sighs, falling back in his expensive-looking chair. Twirling the key in his hands, he stares at the ceiling made of white polished marble with a golden chandelure dangling precariously above him. "Like, sure. It's only been...ten days? I think it's been ten since started I started working with them. And those ten days have been interesting, to say the least." Leon's mind begins to trail off, thinking back to what Kei called "testing". "I would have called it some weird torture chamber," Leon thinks to himself as his mind fills with images of being in the Rishi armour. From being set on fire, to running a mile so much faster as Rishi, and a mix of other exercises like heavy lifting. "You know, if it wasn't for the whole 'protecting people' part. And at the times when it's less working and more chilling, that's the part I like the most." Leon's mind begins to think of more fun and relaxing times. From helping Kei and Jiro expand their wardrobes. Or going to colorful local cafes."Or, that time at the Aquarium! I got to pet a ton of weird little fish dudes. Or pose with fans… that's why those two need to hurry up while I'm on break! It's been more dull than dazzling today." Leon stands up and stretches, looking out of the wall sized windows.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the building, "Why is this place so big?! Why does a model agency need five entrances?!" Kei cries out leaning against a wall. "I don't know, Kei. I don't know." Jiro says, letting out a slightly frustrated sigh. After a few seconds of cooling down, the duo heads through large bejeweled doors, with the text above the door reading _Pearl Head Co_. The duo now finds themselves surrounded by the large polished marble. Well everything, from the floors to the walls, even the front desk was marble. "Excuse me, is this the wing where Leon is? Please say yes," Jiro asks, sighing at the end. The woman at the front desk looks at the two for a moment. "What do two…repair men need with Mr Leon?". Kei stretches out her neck and looks at the woman sitting at the desk. "We're his friends, or coworkers. It's complicated, lady. Please just tell us already." The front desk lady glares at Kei. "My name is Aya Suzuki, madam. Hmph. But fine, Mr. Leon is on the top floor. Take the hallway to your left." Jiro does a little bow and then quickly heads to the hall, pulling Kei with him. "I think it's wise we move quickly and not upset the front desk people, Kei. They probably deal with a lot anyways, so no need to make stuff harder for them right?" Jiro pats Kei's shoulder as they head to the elevators. "I didn't like the look and feel she was giving me. Hmpf!" Kei frowns as Jiro sighs more. They were both standing in front of the elevator as they notice a sign saying "Out Of Order for 4 more days". "COME ON!" Both groaned as they make their way towards a large staircase and start making their way up the steps.

At the Seikion forest cave base, Fireball is punching a wall in the cave, letting out loud growls and screams. "SHUT UP ALREADY!" Scythe enters, smacking Fireball on the top of his head. "OW! What the hell was that for!?" Scythe smacks the top of his head again and a few more times for good measure as Fireball holds the top of his head. "I'm tired of your yelling! You've been doing that ever since we found out about that Rishi guy! If you're going just be all upset, go outside and yell, you idiot! I'm going to prepare the World Endgine for our next attack." She flicks Fireball in the nose and walks away as Fireball runs into the forest yelling. Scythe makes her way to the room-sized black metal machine. Mechanical screeches and steam hissing can be heard from the Endgine as a new Seikion fuel cell is produced with a crossbow painted onto it. "I'll make sure to keep a close eye on this one." Scythe pats the fuel cell as the Endgine prints out a photo of Aya, the front desk lady. Scythe holds the photo next to the cell as she smiles and starts to walk out of the cave. "Hopefully, she won't fight so I can relax".

Back at _Pearl Head Co., _Kei and Jiro walk in front of a door, with Jiro almost falling to his knees. The sign on the side of the door reads "Akauri Office". Kei catches her breath as she goes to open the door. "Oh hey, you guys are finally here. My dull break is over, though. No dazzling lunch for us." Leon stretches and makes his way from the other side of the hallway. "Huh? Leon!? Why, what, how?" Kei looks confused. "I took the elevator on the right hall. This place has way too many stairs. The sweat would ruin my hair." He does a small hair flip with his black and blond hair. It almost looks like golden sparkles fly off him as his hair is flipped. "THE OTHER HALLWAY HAD WORKING ELEVATORS!? AND THAT DESK LADY DIDN'T TELL US!?" Kei's face turns red and she starts huffing and puffing as Leon helps Jiro up. "Hey, hey! Relax, Kei! Aya, ah, just doesn't care for people who aren't… how do I say this? She dislikes certain girls. Kinda like in a rival or threat sorta deal." Leon gives an awkward smile as he opens the door, letting Kei and Jiro in. In the room sits two people, one a lady who looks to be around Kei's age. She only seems to be about 5'5 at most and she has a chubby build to her. She's adorn in a delicate pink shirt, tights, black heels, and a white jacket and her hair long, straight, and black. The other one is a man who looks to be in his early 50's to 40's. He's around average height, has on sunglasses, and is balding on the top of his head. He wears a red floral shirt and khaki pants. "Who are they?", Kei, Jiro, and the two in the room say at the same time. "Ah right, I haven't done introductions, haha! Kei and Jiro, meet my manager, the old man Goichi Saito. And my work sister Ayano Abe. Ayano and Goichi, these are Kei and Jiro, those engineer/repair men friends I mentioned once or twice." They all wave to one another. Goichi strokes his chin, "Hm, repair men. That's right, that's right. Hey, how would you two feel about a small repair job? 4000 yen for both of you." Leon rubs the side of his head, embarrassed. Kei's eyes light up. "Enough money for a high quality meal and some new clients? We accept!'' Ayano starts giggling well as she stretches. "Your new girlfriend is very… driven, bro." Kei shakes her head and Jiro lets out a sigh. Leon chuckles. "She's not my girlfriend, Sis. Well, she is a friend who's a girl though. She and Jiro here are the secret backbone and mind behind Rishi." Jiro and Kei rush over to cover Leon's mouth in a panic, saying things like, "He's gone crazy, sorry! He meant, um, rakey! A robot rake!'' Goichi and Ayano start laughing, holding their stomachs. Goichi and Ayano wipe tears from their faces. Goichi starts to speak "I see, he causes you two to panic as well. Let me explain."

The clocks spin backwards to the same day as Leon first met Juro and Kei. Leon runs into a fancy living room where Ayano lays in a chair as a maid and butler feed her and offered her drinks. Goichi paces back and forth, biting his nails and sweating. "Yo! I'm finally back guys!", Leon says with a sparkling smile on his face. "Where have you been, Leon!?" Goichi runs to Leon's side as Ayano waves hello "Sup, bro." Leon pats Goichi's shoulder "Relax, old man. I just made friends with two engineers/repairmen and did some cool stuff!" Goichi and Ayano look at Leon visibly confused. Both of them look to one another and proclaim, "What kind of fun can you have with repairmen, Leon?" Leon's smile grows even more as he pulls out the gold ingot key and the Forge Driver, putting it on. He quickly places the key into the driver. Goichi and Ayano tilt their head and jump back when the golden light surrounds Leon, then disappears. Now standing in his grey undersuited, simple gold armoured form. "I, the dazzling Leon, will now also act as the dazzling Kamen Rider Rishi!" He points to the sky in a dynamic pose. Goichi and Ayano screaming as the flash back ends and back to the present time. "We've just kinda been rolling with it" Ayano says with a shrug.

Kei and Jiro stared at one another and then at Leon. "Why haven't you told us any of this?" Jiro looks at Leon, who just shrugs and says "Forgot," which causes all the other people in the room to do a small face palm. "And, hey! Now we have a small team of sorts. To help me become even greater and stop those destruction guys!", Leon says with a smile on his face. Goichi intervenes with, "Anyways, Leon and Ayano have to get ready for the five o'clock autograph signing. So let me quickly tell you about that job. Leon is supposed to work and model off some internet celebrity outfits. But those kids wanted a few weird metal animal statues. Why? I just think because they could honestly. But they broke during shipping so if you can come early in the morning and fix them that be fantastic." Goichi places his hands on Kei's and Jiro's shoulders. Kei gives a thumbs up "You can count on the two of us, sir!" "Good, good. Now, we'll see you tomorrow," Goichi says as he plops back into his chair. "Later, guy and Leon's not-girlfriend," Ayano says as she skips out the door. Leon laughs as he heads out "Let's make tomorrow dazzling, alright?" He gives a thumbs up and heads out. Soon after, Kei and Jiro leave the room.

At an expensive looking house, Aya enters, hanging up her jacket she begins to stretch and make her way to the kitchen. "Nice place you..." _munch munch_ "...got here. Comfy and glamorous." Aya jumps and turns around clutching her chest to see who's speaking. And there Scythe lays on her couch snacking on chips from a fancy looking bowl _munch munch munch. _"Who are you!? How did you get in my house!?", Aya says in a panic. She gets out a steak knife and her cellphone. "Relax, Aya. I'm here to offer you a grand new life!", Scythe says with a smile on her face, getting up as she finishes off the chips. "I already live a grand life, thank you very much. Now get out." She glares at Scythe, who pulls out the crossbow fuelcell and waves it in front of her face. "Hm, yes, standing behind a desk all day to come home and be lonely. Wouldn't you like to have more? Whatever you want to take, you can take it. Glamorous clothing, fancy food, maybe even friends or lovers..." Aya stares at the glowing fuelcell and slowly lowers her knife and cellphone. "This little thing is a free pass to all that and more! What do you say?" Aya yanks it out from Scythe's hands; the fuelcell quickly dissolving and entering her body. An intense green light engulfs her body and slowly fades away. A deep voice proclaiming "**CROSSBOW!**" is heard from Aya.Scythe watches with a smile growing on her face and grabs some more chips.

The sun is rising over the city as Kei and Jiro with two bags of tools make their way back to _Pearl Head Co_. Leon and Ayano scroll threw their phones as random employees surround them, bringing out some clothes and the broken statues of random animals: from grasshoppers to pandas to even a squid. Random hiphop looking boys and girls also stand at the scene, holding and posing with random objects. "Hey Leon, we're here!", Kei yells out as she runs in front of him and Ayano. Jiro makes his way over there slower than his coworker. The model siblings both wave to them as they put their phones away. "Ah, you two have finally joined us, I see," Goichi proclaims as he approaches the group "The statues are by the pool and giant flamingo inflatable. Or,um, near the left warehouse a few feet away." He rubs his chin as he stares at Kei and Jiro, who nod to him and start walking. "Hey! You two need some amazing help making sure you don't take an hour to find it?", Leon says with a smirk. "A dazzling guiding light you could say…" Kei rolls her eyes at Leon's remark. "We'll be fine. Besides, shouldn't you get ready for your posing and stuff?" "Modeling," Ayano interjects. "He wants to get away because he finds the internet group kinda boring/annoying." Leon rubs the back of his head and lets out an awkward chuckle. "You don't need to be so blunt, Ayano. It's unsightly. Plus, what if they heard you?". Ayano just smiles and shrugs as she gets back on her phone, snapping a picture of Leon, Kei and Jiro standing next to one another.

"You find someone annoying, Leon?", Kei says curiously tilting her head as she looks at Leon. "Not annoying. Honestly, it's more of the boring part. Their dazzling lights are too similar to others. Maybe I'm spoiled in meeting you two and more." Leon smiles as he puts his arms around Kei and Jiro. Jiro lets out a hearty chuckle as Kei gives a small smile and starts walking. "She wants to get started on the job, We'll see you guys soon, so behave." Jiro waves and runs off to regroup with Kei. Leon goes and plops back into his chair next to Ayano. "So, Goichi, Ayano. What do you guys think about them?" Goichi shrugs. "I'll tell you when they finish the job." Ayano taps her head. "Hmmm, Jiro seems fine. Kei seems a little rough but a hard worker. Both are keepers, especially if their work is good." Leon lets out a chuckle "At least you two are honest," Leon says as he pats Ayano on the top of her head.

"Miss Suzuki, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the front desk?" A random employee moving props was questioning Aya as she made her way to the set, her eyes glowing green. "Also, what with your eyes? Weird new fashion statement contacts?" She stares at the employee who has stepped in front of her "Out of my way!" She grabs the man and throws him behind her. The man lets out a loud scream as he's sent flying, causing a group of people, including Leon and the internet celebrities, to come and check. "Destroy, destroy, destroy, destroy, DESTROY, DESTROY!", Aya chants as her voice begins to sound more mechanical and and her body is once again consumed by the green light and a voice proclaims **CROSSBOW! **Once were Aya stood was now a slender dark blue and brown mechanical humanoid creature. Her head now resembles that of an arrowhead with a large feather-like collar around the arrowhead. Her forearms and hands now resemble the very crossbow she's name after. She lets out a mechanical cry, firing arrows into the air and at the people who have gathered to view the scene. People begin to run and screaming things like, "Monster!" Leon yells, "Aya! You're one of those destruction creatures, huh? Hope this doesn't hurt!" Leon puts on the belt that exclaims _**FORGE DRIVER! **_Leon quickly places his golden ingot key into the driver, the ingot popping open and surrounding Leon in a gold block. The two hammers reappear, breaking the gold and the driver proclaims, "The dazzling warrior! Gold!" Leon points at the Crossbow Seikion, then to himself. "It's time for my dazzling light to grow and yours to-" He's cut off from multiple shots being fired at him. He manages to roll out the way of most with a few barely scraping him. "Now that's just rude! You could have let me finish, at least!" He charges at her. The Crossbow Seikion lets out a mechanical growl as she jumps back and continues to fire. Leon runs forward, jumping out the way of the shots. Front flipping over a few shots while closing the gap allowed him to get a few swift kicks in, which causes the Crossbow Seikion to stumble back and fall. She quickly getting back up and fires faster shots at Leon, who tries to dodge them all, but only to keep getting hit. The barrage of shots causes him to stop and try to guard to no success. Leon falls to the ground, still in his rider form. As he tries to get up, Kei and Jiro arrive on the scene, both yelling, "Rishi!" Leon gets up, only for the Seikion's arms to glow and she aims at Kei and Jrio and fires a car sized crossbow bolt at them! Leon quickly jumps in front of them, taking the blast, which caused him to go flying and detransform in some nearby bushes. The Crossbow Seikion begins to walk closer to the two. "Get out of my way! Destroy, destroy!". The duo begins to back away when a car horn begins to fill the room. Suddenly, a car from the adjacent parking lot was driven in by Ayano with determination in her eyes and a panicked Goichi in the passenger side. They ram into the Crossbow Seikion, causing her to go flying and rolling from the scene! Goichi rolls his window down quickly. "Get Leon and jump in, boys and girls! And make it quick!" Kei and Jiro nod and quickly pick up Leon and dive into the car, which then speeds off. The Crossbow Seikion letting out a raged filled cry.

Back to the Seikion forest cave, Scythe is resting in her chair and finishing snacking away from the fancy bowl she stole. Fireball then enters the room, standing behind her. Fireball asks, "How's this new girl performing?", as he walks to Scythe's side, who's now rubbing her head. "She was doing well until a car slammed into her... WHO EVEN THINKS TO TRY AND DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!?" Her voice clearly frustrated. Fireball begins to laugh, even wiping tears from his face "That's a real riot there...it also gives me an idea." He smirks as Scythe smacks the top of his head again. "I'm going out for air. Keep an eye on them. If she fails it's your turn to collect the cell!" Scythe storms off as Fireball repeats what she said in a mocking voice and sits in her chair, watching the screen and his face bored. "...Where did she get a bowl? When did she get a bowl?" He is bewildered by the fact of him now noticing it.

Meanwhile at the Harada repair shop and smithory, Leon is coming to and rubbing his head as he stands up. The room filled with mechanical whirring noises. "Where am I and what on earth is that noise? Ughhh." Leon looks around the room to see Jiro and Kei in welding masks and Goichi and Ayano by his bedside. "You lost," Ayano says flatly and helps Leon out of the bed. Leon quickly throws his jacket back on and looks at the group "Yeah, I really couldn't do anything when she went rapid fire." Kei and Jiro put down their torches and pull up their mask. "We caught a glimpse of that, so Jiro and I pulled out some blueprints the… Oldman left behind to give you a chance against the creatures of destruction." Leon nods and Jiro holds up a metallic gray bulky gun, in which the head and barrel resemble that of an anvil. "Following your naming of the sword. I wanna call this one Metallic Magnum! What do you think?" Leon smiles at Kei and Jiro. "I like it and well, it would have been good to have this before. I thank you guys for making this. But how did I get here from Pearl Head?" Ayano walks over having grabbed one the blank keys "That was my doing. I took Goichi's car keys and slammed right into it then we just threw you in car and now we're here". Leon laughs patting Ayano's head again "That was stupid, but I'm alive because of it so thank you. But don't do it again." She smiles and nods. Kei and Jiro are rubbing their chins, both speaking and thinking the same thing "If only we could give you some extra defense though." As they say that Leon touches the blank key as Ayano holds it. The key begins to glow! "Wait, how!? We've tried having Leon touch more in testing and got no result! What changed?". The room is engulfed in a dark pink light that quickly dies down. And now in Ayano hands a pink ingot key! Kei and Jiro quickly rush to her. Ayano hands the key over to them as Leon is looking at his own hands. Kei quickly testing they key "It seems to be steel!" Jiro rubs his head. "Why is it pink?" Kei shrugs. "Maybe has to do with Leon and Ayano's bond and connection, but what good timing! Hopefully..." Kei places the steel ingot key into Leon's hands. "...This might be what you need to take her down." Leon nods. "A new addition to my growing dazzling light huh? Hm, alright! With this, I'll fight Aya and return her back to the over protective and feisty desk lady we know!" Leon grabs the magnum and runs outside the workshop. "Be careful!" The others at the shop say the same thing in unison while watching him run off into the distance.

The sun is setting as the Crossbow Seikion is still at the Pearls Head grounds, tormenting random employees and models. "I'll destroy this whole place! Ungrateful! Rude! Destroy!" Leon runs onto the scene with belt already on him. "Aya, you're wrong! Actually, I and my team have been wrong, to word it better! We always appreciated your rough and gumption of getting things done!" She turns around to face Leon. "Liar! Destroy! Destroy!" Leon stares at her pulling out the Metallic Magnum and the Steel Ingot Key. "I promise, once you're out of that form and calmed down, I'm gonna take you and the team to a lovely tempura shop." He slams the key into the driver as Aya fires a charged shot at him! A pink metal cube surrounding him that blocks and makes the attack disappear. As the two large hammers begin to strike the metal and causes it to shrink until it squeezes on Leon's form, and with one final hit it reveals! "The sturdiest warrior! Steel!". Leon now stands still in the grey undersuit but now in a blocky and thick dark-pink metal chestplate, with boots and gauntlets to match. The hammers connecting and becoming a part of helmet that looks to be made of multiple dark pink blocks, which went nicely with the grey anvil-shaped mouth and red circular eyes. "As my dazzling light glows! It's your time to fade away!" Leon point to himself then to Aya, who fired a few bolts. The steel Rishi just shrugs them off as he fires a few shots of his own from the Metallic Magnum as he walks closer.

Back at the Seikion cave, Fireball sees the transformation and with a large smirk he surrounds himself in fire and begins to fly out of the cave and towards the fight. At the fight, the Crossbow Seikion keeps firing at Leon who continues to shrug off the hits and fire his owns getting close enough to throw a punch into her stomach area! She flies back, growling at our hero. She begins to charge and fire the car sized crossbow bolt. Leon takes a defensive stance, glaring at the bolt that strikes him and pushing him back a few inches. "Come on! I can take this! For this whole studio! To get Aya back! To make sure no one else gets hurt!" Leon proclaims and lets put a "HIYAH!" as he smashes the crossbow bolt into pieces! Then, he presses down on the steel ingot key! His left fist getting encased in a dark pink light! The forge driver proclaiming "Steel Finish!" He throws the punch, leaving a dark pink fist painted on the Crossbow Seikion's chest! Her form begins to crack and with more thrust from the punch she is sent flying as her form completely cracks! The cell flies out her body and shatters, while Aya lays on the ground and slowly begins to sit up.

"Are you alright, Aya?" Leon says and kneels next to her still in his rider form. "L-Leon, is that really you?". He nods and helps her up. "I-I became a monster…. No one will ever forgive me." Leon pats her back. "Hey, you were frustrated and had your emotions get out of control. But if you help out with fixing and cleaning up...Maybe take some money out your check. And if you get lunch with my team, I'll make sure you keep doing your job. I want to help you find something else to do so you don't have to stand in one place all day and grow frustrated.". She stares at him. "Really?" He nods at her and they hugged quickly. "Thank you, Leon! It means a lot to me. I was lonely and kept feeling frustrated and that lady offered me an escape that I shouldn't have fallen for." After the hug, Leon questioned, "Lady? Who's this La-Get down!" Leon quickly grabs Aya and dives to the ground as a fireball charges at them then stops a few feet from them. The flames die down to reveal Fireball with a large twisted smile on his face. "Who the hell are you!?" Leon shouts, aiming the Metallic Magnum at him. Fireball holds his gut.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You think you have a chance! Cute, cute! I know who you are and 'cause I'm all for fun games,I am Fireball! One of the right hand men to the Seikion Emperor! I was supposed to retrieve the cell. But I thought why not just after fight, come in… AND KILL ONLY THING THAT DARES STAND IN OUR WAY! NOW DIE RISHI, DIE!" He forms another fireball, preparing to shoot!

Chapter 2 End!

**Next time!**

**Rishi Chapter 3!**

**Out of the fire and into the driver's seat!**

Written by: SmittSmitt

Edited by: ChinChin. Support him! He has his own fanfic account! And writes great Rider fanfic!


End file.
